Umbrella of Lies
by Red Dragonfly
Summary: Did that fateful day underneath the Umbrella of Love truly awakened feelings in Nabiki Tendo for Tatewaki Kuno? Or is it an elaborate ruse to milk the poor sucker for all he’s worth? Place your bets.
1. Skip This

Umbrella of Lies

……

Oh what a tangled web we weave

When first we practice to deceive

……

Summary: Did that fateful day underneath the Umbrella of Love truly awakened feelings in Nabiki Tendo for Tatewaki Kuno? Or is it an elaborate ruse to milk the poor sucker for all he's worth? Place your bets.

……

Copyright: I'm not stealing Rumiko Takahashi's characters. I'm only borrowing them. I'll put them back where they belong once I finish my story. Promise.

……

Table of Contents

1. Nabiki's Confession

2. Love and the Power of Suggestion

3. First Date

4. Good Night

5. Ranma's Evil Plot

6. Between Love and Hate

……

Author's Note: I've decided the world needs more Nabiki x Kuno fanfics in general. So here's my contribution. I've labeled it humor and romance, but you can judge for yourself whether it truly has either. It's set in the manga world, directly after the "Umbrella of Love" story. I've done my best to stay in character, but, again, that's for you to judge.

After one year, I have finally completed the story. Took me long enough! It was amusing to write, but such a pain to edit. I'm not really naturally inclined to humor or romance. Oh well. It was fun. I hope you enjoy it and please review.

……

Interpretation of Characters: Nabiki and Kuno are so outrageous, that they can go in almost any direction. Here's how I see them.

Kuno is clearly delusional, and the Shakespearean fluff he spouts is a wall to shield him from reality. (It's really fun writing his point of view this way.) Personally, I think he's a masochist; why else would he be attracted to two women who can beat the crap out of him? But for the purposes of this story, I've toned it down a bit. He likes strong women who play hard to get.

Nabiki, I've decided, is not really evil, but playful. She sees her string of manipulations as a game, which she excels at. It is, in a sense, her own version "anything goes," minus the martial arts. And, of course, it's vastly profitable.


	2. 1 Nabiki's Confession

Umbrella of Lies

Chapter 1: Nabiki's Confession

……….

……….

It was early in the morning, and Furinkan was almost deserted. Almost. Nabiki Tendo sat on a bench. It was warmer today and sunny. The clouds had broken after the rain.

Nabiki heard a sound and looked up. A boy, twitching nervously, was standing before her. She hadn't noticed him, but he was the kind of guy you didn't normally notice. Quiet. Strange. He was thin and had dark circles under his eyes.

"Gosunkugi, is it?" Nabiki said. "Do you have the pictures?"

Gosunkugi pulled out a fat manila envelop. "They're all here. And the negatives." He gulped quickly and looked around.

Nabiki quickly inspected the contents to see if everything was in order. It was. "Excellent job," she said.

"You mentioned something about getting me a date with Akane," Gosunkugi said. "As payment." He looked as if he half expected her to renege on her promise.

"Don't worry," Nabiki said with a smile. "I'm a true business woman. I'll keep my end of the bargain. Just be ready. I'll set you up with the time and the place."

Looking satisfied, he left. Nabiki opened the envelope again and looked at the pictures. They were quite good. In fact, if he'd wanted to, this boy could have been serious competition, what with all the photos he took of her little sister.

But never mind that now. She had what she wanted.

Nabiki looked at a picture. It had just been taken yesterday. She was standing under a ragged umbrella with Kuno. She looked wide-eyed with wonder. He looked enraptured.

_"Na…Nabiki Tendo. Since when have you been so beautiful?"_

Nabiki Tendo smiled to herself.

……

"Kuno-baby? What are you doing in the mud?"

Tatewaki Kuno looked up and saw Nabiki towering over him, with a somewhat amused grin twisted on her face.

"It is none of your concern, Nabiki Tendo," Kuno declared, somewhat surly. He didn't want to admit it, but he had been beaten again by Ranma Saotome. Kuno had wanted so badly to pound in Ranma's head after the whole umbrella of love incident, but Ranma had been too skilled. Vengeance would have to wait.

"The bell's already rung," said Nabiki. "We're going to be late."

"Then why don't you get moving?" he asked her. It was actually very peculiar to see Nabiki here at this time. Usually she was already in class, watching from the window.

Nabiki looked at him with a soft gaze in her eyes. "Would it be all right, if we walked to class together this once?" she said quietly.

"I suppose it would be fine," said Kuno, shaken at her tone.

Later, when they were in class (they made it to homeroom just before the final bell rang), Nabiki whispered, "Kuno-baby, I have something I want to talk to you about."

"Do you have more pictures of my pigtailed goddess or your fair sister?" he asked.

Her face crumpled. "No, I have no pictures of them today."

"Oh," he said, a little disappointed.

"Do you remember yesterday?" she asked him.

Kuno winced at the memory. "Unfortunately, I do."

He'd held the Umbrella of Love in his hand, and was so close to stepping under it with fair Akane. Had he succeeded, Akane's heart would belong to him and they would finally be able to blissfully date. Instead, Ranma Saotome (curse that villain) had torn the umbrella from him. It was Ranma's fault the umbrella got destroyed.

"It will be a day I cherish forever," said Nabiki.

"What?" Kuno snapped out of his daydreams. "Nabiki, what on earth are you talking about?"

She looked at him dreamily. "Kuno-baby," she said softly.

"Kuno, Tendo, stand in the halls," said the teacher, apparently fed up with their talking.

Once outside the classroom, Kuno said, "You mentioned earlier you wanted to talk."

"Yes," said Nabiki, fiddling with her hair

"Just what was it you wished to speak about?"

"Will you force me to say it?" said Nabiki. "Can't you tell how I feel?"

Kuno shook his head. "If I could understand the emotions of maidens—" he began.

"I love you."

Kuno blinked. "What?"

"I love you, Kuno-baby," said Nabiki softly.

"Is this a joke?" Kuno demanded. This was Nabiki, after all. He had known her all these years, and she had never shown any interest in him past his wallet.

"Do you hate me?" Nabiki's eyes filled with tears.

"I, uh, well no, but I…." Kuno composed himself. "Nabiki Tendo, tell me, how such a thing has come to pass."

"It happened yesterday," said Nabiki. "When we were standing underneath the umbrella of love."

"The umbrella of love?" said Kuno. Come to think of it, he had been under the umbrella with Nabiki first. Kuno recalled stopping short, turning toward her, watching the normally cynical expression vanish and her face become soft with wonder. In that moment, she seemed to him as an angel, and his heart wouldn't stop pounding. "But once the umbrella was removed that first flush of love left us," said Kuno.

"But my feelings didn't change," said Nabiki. "It was as if the umbrella of love awakened something in my heart. Since that moment, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you."

"Can such things truly be?" said Kuno.

"Kuno-baby," said Nabiki shyly. "Do you love me too?"

He looked at her.

She was pretty, he had to admit. Her liked especially the way her thick hair curled just around her face and that intelligent gleam to her brown eyes. But he didn't love her.

Still, if she decided to love him, who was he to deny her. He could never say no to a maiden in love. If the pigtailed goddess and Akane could accept Nabiki, then they could all—

Nabiki and Akane were sisters. Kuno felt a sudden chill down his spine, followed by a loud screaming: PERVERT, PERVERT, PERVERT! He clenched his jaw. He. Tatewaki Kuno, was no pervert.

"Nabiki, I'm flattered, I truly am," he said. "But alas, it cannot be. My heart belongs to another."

"I might have known," said Nabiki. Her eyes began to mist. "I saw the way you stared at each other, the way you clasped hands. I knew that you couldn't love me. You only had eyes for him."

"Nabiki, I never meant to hurt—_Him_?"

"Ranma Saotome," said Nabiki.

"Ranma Saotome?" Kuno repeated. A few seconds ago he had felt almost sorry for Nabiki, but now a slow, thick wrath was rising in him. "Ranma Saotome! You jest! Me love that weak, cowardly—that _man_!" he spat.

"Oh, but I have pictures," said Nabiki, pulling a photograph from the pocket of her dress.

To his horror, Kuno saw himself under the umbrella of love with Ranma. He saw himself clasping Ranma's hands. He saw himself gazing longingly into Ranma's eyes. Suddenly, Kuno felt like throwing up.

"Begone evil photograph!" cried Kuno, taking out his wooden sword. He grabbed the picture out of Nabiki's hand and flung it into the air. "Strike! Strike! Strike!" Within seconds pieces of the hated photograph were flying out the window.

"Oh," said Nabiki, looking like nothing had happened. "Well, I have others."

Of course she had others. This was Nabiki; no doubt she had great stacks of pictures hidden where only she could find them. Kuno's anger burned hot in the pit of his stomach. "What game are you playing at?" he asked her.

"Game?" she said innocently.

Kuno sighed and fished out his wallet. "Very well, vile mercenary, tell me how much you want for them."

"For what?"

"The photos."

"So, it is true," said Nabiki sadly. "You do love him."

"NO!" shouted Kuno. "I want to buy the pictures so that I may destroy them. Now, name your price."

"Kuno-baby," said Nabiki, looking hurt. "Do you think I just want money?"

"What else could you want?" he asked bluntly.

"A date," she said.

……….

Note: Gosunkugi is the "voodoo spike guy" who originally worked with Kuno to try to find Ranma's weakness.


	3. 2 Love and the Power of Suggestion

Umbrella of Lies

Chapter 2: Love and the Power of Suggestion

……

……

Nabiki came home from school a little later than usual. She'd stayed after to use the school's computer lab. One day, when she was out of the house, she'd buy her own computer, a nice one. But for now she couldn't risk it. With her family, it'd be broken within three minutes of being taken out of the box.

"I'm home," Nabiki said, as she opened the door. She removed her shoes, but kept her backpack close.

It was surprisingly peaceful inside. Her father and Mr. Saotome in panda form were playing Go nearby. As she walked into the kitchen, Nabiki saw Kasumi tasting soup from a big, boiling pot.

"Hi, Kasumi. Have you seen Akane? Or Ranma?" Nabiki said. As an afterthought, "They aren't in trouble, are they?" Nabiki had learned long ago that a peaceful house usually meant Akane and Ranma were getting into trouble elsewhere.

"Akane's upstairs doing her homework," Kasumi said. "And Ranma's out in the backyard. He said he'd be training until sundown."

"Thanks."

Ranma was in the backyard. He was lying in the sun, head propped up by a huge stack of comic books. As he flipped through one comic book, he chewed potato chips and swatted a nearby fly.

"Training until sundown, huh?" Nabiki said.

"Oh, hey," Ranma said when he saw her. "What's up?"

"Not too much," she said, opening her backpack. "I have a date with Kuno Friday night, but other than that—"

"You what?" Ranma said, rolling off his stack of comics. "He asked you out? And you agreed?"

"I asked. He agreed," Nabiki said.

Ranma began to laugh. "And here I thought you were the smart one. Do you have any idea what a date with Kuno will involve?"

"Flowers and chocolates to begin with," Nabiki said. "After that, a nice dinner, a movie, coffee and dessert, some shopping afterwards—"

"Oh, wait," said Ranma. "On second thought, I feel sorry for Kuno. Why did he agree to go out with you?"

"About that," said Nabiki, taking a folded sheet of paper out of her backpack. "I wrote an article for the school paper, and, if it's good enough, I'm going to submit it to the local paper, too. Can I read it to you? I want your opinion."

"Uh, okay," said Ranma. "But what does that have to do with Kuno?"

"Just listen and you'll see," she said. "It's called 'Love and the Power of Suggestion.' "

Nabiki glanced at Ranma, but he just looked puzzled.

"You may remember that rainy day my sister Akane found an old umbrella decorated with hearts and marked with the words 'Umbrella of Love,' " Nabiki read. "Those who stood under the umbrella together fell instantly in love. Even the bitterest enemies gazed into each other's eyes as if in a dream. You all saw it. And you thought to yourselves, The urban legend is real! The Umbrella of Love does exist. But I'm here to tell you that it was all just a sham. What you saw wasn't love or even magic. What you saw was the power of suggestion.

"As you may know, when something is shown or suggested to a person often enough, they begin to believe it and then to act on it. This, in essence, is the power of suggestion, and I wanted to see if it really worked. So I set up an experiment using the urban legend of the Umbrella of Love as a test case.

"One rainy day, before school, I decorated my umbrella with the hearts and wrote 'Umbrella of Love' on it. Then I hid it where my sister usually puts her umbrella. I dropped hints about the Umbrella of Love being seen on school all day long. In particular, I made a point of telling Tatewaki Kuno, knowing he'd believe in the legend. Sure enough, once Kuno saw the umbrella, he was more than willing to test it.

"While Kuno played the believer, I played the skeptic. Everyone saw me dripping with disdain over the notion of a magic umbrella. Everyone saw my skepticism melt away to the tender blush of love when I 'accidentally' landed underneath the umbrella with Kuno. And Kuno-baby, acting upon the power of suggestion, convinced himself he was in love with me. Everyone saw us fall suddenly in love as we stood under the umbrella, and so everyone assumed the Umbrella of Love was real.

"And now the stage was set for others to fall under the power of suggestion.

"As lovers, wanna-be-lovers, and enemies moved underneath the umbrella together, they fell in love through sheer force of will. So potent was the power of suggestion that when Ranma Saotome landed underneath the umbrella with Takewaki Kuno, the two mortal enemies stared as if seeing each other for the first time, clasped hands, and—"

Nabiki had to stop reading at that point because the paper was ripped violently from her fingers.

"It's a lie," Ranma said, crumpling the paper. "It's a lie, it's a lie, it's a lie!"

"If it were a lie," Nabiki said, "would I be able to set up a photographer in advance?" She took out a photo of Kuno and Ranma under the umbrella. "After all, I can't write a juicy newspaper column without some juicy pictures."

Ranma snatched the picture from her hands and tore it to shreds. That was her second photograph destroyed today.

"Ranma, Ranma," Nabiki said, shaking her head. "Do you really think you'll get rid of the evidence as easily as that? You should know me better by now."

Ranma glared at her. "Let me guess. You want money."

"Whatever made you think that?" She smiled. "Just for keeping quiet about the article. Kuno's buying the pictures, after our date."

"I don't have any money," Ranma said.

"Gee Ranma, if you don't care that the whole school knows that you were holding Kuno's hand in your male form of your own free will—"

"You can't tell anyone!" Ranma said, waving the crumpled article. "You can't send this to the paper!"

Nabiki twirled her hair. "Convince me."

Ranma went into the house. There was a splash. Seconds later out came Ranma in girl form, wearing a revealing bikini. Happosai was attached to her hip.

Ranma pried Happosai off and struck a pose. "Very well, you may take as much pictures as you want."

Nabiki laughed. "Don't be silly Ranma. I have thousands of those kinds of pictures. No, I think your boy-half is much more useful."

Ranma's eyes narrowed. "What do you want me to do?"

"Well, it does appear that there are many girls who'd pay for the privilege of going out with you. There's Shampoo and Ukyo and Kodachi—"

"Not Kodachi!" said Ranma in horror.

"Don't worry," Nabiki said. "I've already got Kuno to pay for me, and there's no point in drawing from the same source twice. Actually, I've already gotten two strong offers from Shampoo and Ukyo. Let me make some calls, and I'll get back to you on when you're going out with who."

Nabiki turned to walk back to the house, but Ranma sprang ahead to block her way.

"Who says I'm going out with them?"

Nabiki smiled. "If you're worried about Akane, I'll be discreet, I promise. She won't hear a word about this."

"And why would I care," said Ranma.

Nabiki resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Then I don't see what the problem is. There are so many more humiliating ways I can get money from you. This will barely be painful to you." She wormed her way past her, opened the door, and went inside. "Most guys would love a chance to date two beautiful girls. You should thank me for being so nice."

Ranma continued to follow her up the stairs. "How do I know that if I go out with them, you won't blackmail me again?" she said.

"I backed up my story on a disk. After I get paid for your services, I'll give you the disk."

"You'll just write the story again."

"I wouldn't bother. The school newspaper doesn't pay for articles."

"And you promise you won't say anything to anybody," Ranma said.

Nabiki stopped in front of Akane's door and lowered her voice just the slightest. "Of course I won't," she said. "This is a business proposition, nothing personal. I'm not out to ruin your reputation. I'm just out to make a little cash."

She opened the door. Akane was sitting at her desk. She had the tired-but-satisfied look of someone who had just finished her math homework.

"Akane," Nabiki said. "I wanted to ask you a favor. I'm going on a date with Kuno-baby, and I'd like—"

"With Kuno," Akane said. "Why on earth would you agree to that?"

"Because she's milking him for all he's worth," said Ranma, coming up behind her.

"I need someone to come along to make sure he doesn't take advantage of me," Nabiki said, ignoring Ranma. "Can you come with us?"

"On your date with Kuno?" Akane said. "Won't that be awkward? I mean a date with three people—and Kuno does kind of like me." She made a face.

"It won't be awkward if you bring a date," said Nabiki. She had to be very careful here. She didn't want to play her hand too soon.

Nabiki turned to Ranma. "Ranma, why don't you come with us too? After all, you two are engaged. It will be like a double date."

Ranma and Akane looked at each other. For moment, Nabiki thought the two were actually considering it. But then, like clockwork, Ranma opened her big mouth.

"I suppose I could go with that uncute tomboy," Ranma said. "After all, who else would want her?"

"Who asked you?" Akane said. "Why would I want go out with a jerk like you anyway?"

"Macho chick."

"Jerk. Idiot."

Nabiki sat down on Akane's bed and began looking through a magazine. Honestly, would those two ever learn?

Finally Akane said, "I'd rather go out with a pig than go out with you."

"Fine by me," Ranma said. "See if I care." The door slammed behind her.

"Are you finished?" Nabiki said. "Oh, good. Now, listen, if you won't go with Ranma, you'll need to go with someone else. I know." She snapped her fingers. "I have a friend who owes me a favor. Why don't you go out with him?"

"A blind date? I don't know," Akane said.

"Look, sis, you and Ranma are engaged, but you aren't really a couple—" Nabiki began.

"Damn right, we're not a couple!" Ranma shouted from the other side of the door.

Akane flushed. "Well, if that's how you feel, then maybe I'll go!" she yelled at the door.

"Great," said Nabiki, standing up. "It's at 7:00 on Friday night. Your date will meet us at the restaurant. I know you'll like him. He's very different from Ranma. He's quiet."

Nabiki left quickly, before her sister could change her mind. So far, everything was going as planned. She'd collect from Kuno and Ranma and pay back Gosunkugi all in one weekend.

This was going to be fun.


	4. 3 First Date

Umbrella of Lies

Chapter 3: First Date

……….

……….

In the moonlight, Tatewaki Kuno (age 17) cut a magnificent figure. He wore his best dark suit, which accentuated his height and his dashing good looks, and in one hand, he held a bouquet of exquisite roses. He gripped them tightly. He was not here for love, but to do battle. The flowers were his sword and his suit was his armor and his adversary was his date for the night, Nabiki Tendo.

He knocked.

Akane opened the door. "Hello, Upperclassman Kuno," she said.

He was not prepared for that. It was though the dragon had dissolved into the lovely princess—here stood Akane, dressed in blue, with a golden ribbon forming a halo around her hair. Kuno felt light-headed.

"Akane Tendo," Kuno said. "Have you been expecting me?"

His heart swelled. His arms opened wide, and he ran to embrace her. Akane looked away demurely, holding up a single, slender arm. Kuno ran face-first into her fist.

It hurt, but Kuno laughed. Akane was as strong as she was beautiful. A maiden of pure and modest temperament, she would allow no man to encroach upon her virtue.

"Let us away, my love, to date," Kuno said. "Please accept these flowers as proof of my ardor."

"Why thank you, Kuno-baby, but I'm standing over here."

A chill went up his spine. Just behind Akane, wearing black pants and a black jacket, stood Nabiki. One hand settled on her hip, an enormous bag around her wrist. She smiled, as if amused.

"Those are my flowers, aren't they?" Nabiki said.

"Yes," Kuno said, through teeth gritted. "Akane, please forgive me, but I am indeed here to date…your sister."

"I know," Akane said. "I'm coming with you."

"You are?" He was touched. "Even as I date your sister, you would stand by my side. Akane Tendo…"

"Her date's waiting at the restaurant," Nabiki said.

"Her date?"

"Yep," Nabiki said. "Didn't I tell you, Kuno-baby, it's a double date."

Kuno wrenched his wooden sword from his belt. "Who is this imposter that would dare impose himself upon Akane! No man may date her without first defeating her! I have declared it—"

"Ah, but you're dating me now," Nabiki said. "So I don't see why it matters."

"You mean to torture me!"

"Why would I want that, Kuno-baby?"

"What other reason could you have," Kuno said, "except that your heart is cruel and finds joy in the misery of others."

Nabiki shrugged. "Well," she said, "I guess I just don't want to see my sister staying home on a Friday night." She smiled.

That smile threw him. For a moment, Nabiki seemed playful and cute. Kuno quickly banished the thought from his head. She was a malicious trickster, and he was dating her to get the pictures. That was all.

"So, are we going?" Akane said.

"We shall proceed," Kuno said. "But fear not, Akane, for if that fiend lays but a single finger on you, I shall smite him with all the might of Blue Thunder. The villain will curse the day he was born."

"Sounds good," Nabiki said. "Let's go."  
……….

Nabiki, of course, picked out the restaurant.

The Century Restaurant was on the top floor of the Century Hyatt Hotel, and at night, the skyline was beautiful. As the elevator opened, the low smooth sound of live jazz wafted in. Nabiki smiled. It was one of her favorite places, but she couldn't go very often—it was too high-class and few of her dates could afford it.

Nabiki walked straight up to the restaurant manager. "I have a reservation for four, under the name Kuno," she told him.

"Right this way, please," he said. "A member of your party is already waiting for you."

Nabiki smiled at Kuno, who didn't seem to notice her at all. He wouldn't have looked bad—he certainly wore his suit well—but he had taken out his kendo sword and was glaring at their table like it had insulted his mother. Nabiki shook her head. Kuno would be the kind of date a girl would love to show off, if only he didn't act so silly all the time.

At first it seemed that the waiter was leading them to an empty table—a very nice empty table, with crystal glasses and raspberry napkins folded into crescent moons. But there was no sign of Akane's date. Nabiki wondered briefly if he left. Then, a head poked out of the table cloth. Gosunkugi had been slouching so low in his chair he was practically invisible. When he saw Akane, his face broke into a dopy grin.

When Akane saw him, she turned pale. "That's my date?"

"Akane, may I introduce—" Nabiki began.

"Traitor!" Kuno yelled.

Nabiki blinked. In an instant, Kuno rushed across the room, his sword a whirlwind. Chairs clattered to the floor as he passed. Gosunkugi leapt out of his seat, but Kuno was too quick. He backed Gosunkugi into a corner, and raised his sword ominously over Gosunkugi's neck.

"So, you play Brutus tonight," Kuno said. "You think to steal Akane all to yourself. But I shall teach you the pain that awaits those who betray their betters."

Gosunkugi quivered.

"Kuno," Nabiki said. "This is a nice restaurant. Put your stick away and sit down." The orchestra had stopped playing and people turned around in their chairs. It was embarrassing.

Kuno glared at her over his shoulder. "Did you have something to do with this?" he said.

"After Ranma refused, I had to find someone for Akane," Nabiki said. She crossed her arms. "And if you attack him here, I don't think I'll feel much like finishing this date, Kuno-baby. We'll have to go through this all over again—at a much more expensive place."

Kuno looked once more at Gosunkugi. His lips moved, some whisper of a threat, and Gosunkugi shrank back. Then Kuno put his wooden sword away and sat down. Jazz began to flow once more and waiters set the chairs back up. Nabiki felt a small spark of triumph. That was one problem down.

"Nabiki, can I have a word with you?" Akane said.

And one more to go. "Sure, sis," Nabiki said, turning her back to the boys. "What is it?"

"When you said you'd set me up on a date, this isn't exactly what I had in mind," Akane said.

"It's not a real date, remember?" Nabiki said. "It's just a cover. I need you to protect me from Kuno."

"But he doesn't seem interested in you."

That hurt Nabiki's pride. "Well, gee, thanks," she said dryly.

"I didn't mean—"

"If you'll excuse me," Nabiki said. "I have to go make sure my date doesn't skewer your date before the appetizers arrive."

Actually, Kuno was behaving himself as well as could be expected. He sat stiffly in his chair, spouting off poetic threats to Gosunkugi. Gosunkugi slunk low in his chair, eyes barely peeping above the tablecloth. When Akane sat down, Gosunkugi smiled at her. Kuno whipped out his stick.

Drama, as usual. Nabiki waved down a waiter.

"I'm ready to order," she said. "I'll have the Kobe beef and lobster." She turned her date. "What do you want, Kuno-baby?"

"Cretin! If you leer at Akane again, I shall teach you better manners with my sword!"

"He'll have the same," Nabiki said.

"And what will you have, Miss?" the waiter said to Akane.

Akane coughed. "This is all so expensive."

"It's not your money so you might as well live it up," Nabiki said.

Akane frowned and fretted. Her sister had no taste for luxury. Nabiki leaned slightly against the cushion of her chair and watched a waiter wheel a cart with a silver pitcher and rows of pretty deserts. A woman with long diamond earrings pointed to a small dark cake and gazed lovingly at her date, who smiled back and smoothly ordered coffee for them both. That was the life Nabiki wanted. One day it would be her's, not just for a single night, but forever.

"Miss Nabiki Tendo?"

It was the restaurant manager. "Yes?" Nabiki said.

"You have a phone call. A Miss Kasumi Tendo."

"That's odd. Excuse me."

She followed the manager to the front of the restaurant, carrying her purse with her. (Her purse held the photographs Kuno was buying, some makeup, and no wallet). She picked up the phone.

"Hello, Kasumi? What's going on?"

"Nabiki, I'm so sorry to interrupt your date, but you see, we have a little problem," Kasumi said. Nabiki heard a crash in the background. "Shampoo is here, and I'm afraid she's tearing apart the dojo. She says Ranma ran off on their date. She says she wants her money back."

Nabiki's grip tightened on the receiver. "She knows my policy. No refunds."

There was another crash, louder. This one came from the restaurant. Nabiki turned around. She rolled her eyes.

"Kasumi? Put Shampoo on the phone. Tell her I know where Ranma is."

……….

How had it been that the sharp eyes of Tatewaki Kuno had missed the arrival of Ranma Saotome? Perhaps it was that the villain had crouched low to the ground and moved from table to table like a sneak thief. Or, as Ranma was wearing a tuxedo similar to what the waiters wore, perhaps it was that he had donned a disguise and slipped unnoticed into the room. He must have come just after Nabiki had left, while Kuno himself was dreaming of rescuing Akane that they may date long into the night. However he got in, the reason he was here was obvious. He had come to laugh at Akane.

"That's your date?" Ranma said. "Oh, Nabiki's really done it this time."

He was gripping the leg of a table, bent over with laughter. His whole body shook. Hoots and guffaws burst from his rude lips.

"Go…Gosunkugi…" he wheezed. "The voodoo spike guy!" Tears squeezed from his eyes.

The more he laughed, the redder Akane grew, a blush of mortification spread across her cheeks. Her gentle hands pressed into quivering fists. Kuno felt her humiliation as his own, and his blood grew hot.

"Ranma Saotome, while I agree that this half-man who would date Akane is an unworthy creature, deserving of all laughter, I will not allow you to torment Akane in this insidious manner." He raised his sword. "Prepare, foul fiend, to meet your end!"

"Oh yeah. Try and stop me," Ranma said.

Kuno drove his sword down, but Ranma leapt to his feet and dodged the blow. Then, a strange thing happened. It was as if the very universe itself protested, for suddenly Ranma tripped and fell backwards. He crashed into a table a waiter had been clearing. The waiter jumped away and was saved; the table, however, broke. Plates of leftover food and wine glasses fell on top of Ranma.

"Justice," Kuno said. He heard a click.

Gosunkugi, weasel that he was, had taken advantage of the situation. He slipped quietly beside Akane and took their picture together. Akane blinked in surprise.

"Cur!" Kuno said. "You dare force yourself upon Akane!"

Gokunsugi shook Akane's hand, took his camera, and fled like a coward.

Kuno deemed him unworthy of pursuit—he could confront him later at school, if need be. For now, Kuno would deal Ranma the finishing blow. A smile curled on his lips. At long last, Kuno would have his revenge.

But, to his surprise, Ranma was gone. Lying on the table instead, wearing a tuxedo a few sizes too big, with red wine and water running down her front, was the pigtailed girl. She seemed stunned. She tried to pick herself up, only to slip and fall back down onto the broken wood.

"Oh, my love," Kuno said, "what terrible circumstances have brought you to me? What has that villain Ranma done to you?"

He gently picked her up. She protested, no doubt still frightened and confused from what had transpired.

"Fear not, beloved," he said. "For you are safe in the arms of Tatewaki Kuno. I will see to it that Ranma shall never harm you again."

He held her close.

……….

Nabiki had only been gone for a minute. When she came back, a table had been destroyed, Gosunkugi was gone, and Kuno was squeezing a flailing female Ranma whose best suit was blotched with food and sauce. The dry cleaning was going to cost him a fortune. Served him right.

"Are you from the Kuno party?" a waiter asked.

"Yes," Nabiki said, hands clenched.

"Our manager said you have to leave."

"The damage isn't so bad," Nabiki said. "And I can assure you the head of the party will pay for everything."

"They're still fighting," the waiter said.

It was true. Ranma was doing his best to slap Kuno upside the head, though, for some reason, he kept missing. Akane came up to Kuno and smacked him with her mallet. Kuno grabbed her arm and declared he would protect them both.

"I'll put an end to their argument," Nabiki said. She took a silver steaming pitcher off a desert cart. "Just write up the damages and make sure the bill is addressed to Kuno."

A second later—and one howling yelp—Ranma was male. Black coffee dripped off his pigtail.

Nabiki dropped the pitcher and sighed dramatically. "At it again," she said. "Oh, Kuno-baby."

When Kuno discovered the thing squirming in his arms was a boy, his face twisted nicely in horror.

"It's no use," Nabiki said. "I see your love is too strong. Ranma, Kuno, I wish you the best."

"What are you talking about?" Akane said.

"This is not what it looks like!" Kuno said, turning bright red. He pushed Ranma rather unceremoniously back into the broken table and plates of food. "Akane, do not believe her treacherous lies!"

"Lies, are they?" Nabiki said. "I have proof."

The look on his face was priceless.

She was tiptoeing around their agreement, but Nabiki didn't care. Kuno had almost gotten her thrown out of her favorite restaurant, and he was messing around with Ranma and Akane on his date with her. This was Kuno, of course, and Nabiki expected no less—but it still annoyed her.

Ranma managed to get to his feet. "What's going on?" He wobbled. "My legs aren't working right. What's happening to me?"

"I wouldn't know," Nabiki said. "But I bet Shampoo would. She was pretty angry when I spoke to her, and she mentioned something about an Amazon curse."

"Shampoo?" Akane said.

The front door to the restaurant suddenly crumbled. "Where Ranma? Why you leave Shampoo on date?"

"Looks like perfect timing," Nabiki said.

Akane turned a jealous shade of red. "Ranmaaaaa!" she roared.

Ranma was already trying to run. But the curse, whatever it was, was having its effect, and he kept stumbling, falling flat on his face. The two girls loomed over him. "Shampoo, Akane," he said, "it's not what it seems."

Drama, as usual. Nabiki pulled out her chair and sat back down to watch the show.

……….

Even the most gentle animal, once wounded and cornered by its enemy, would extend its claws and fight—and so it was with Akane Tendo, once the barbs of humiliation hath sunk deep within her tender heart. Her natural sweetness changed in an instant. A warrior's wrath, an aura of battle, radiated from her skin. It was a glow that sent her body alight, like some heavenly being, an angel of vengeance descended to earth. Or no—it was a perfume, rich and spicy, intoxicating to behold. It sent Kuno's heart soaring with desire. He saw the flare of Akane's blue dress, diaphanous as smoke, as she pounced into battle. His thoughts were awhirl.

He would join her in defeating the evil Ranma Saotome, yes, and once the deed were done, she would turn to him with eyes grown soft. _Please Upperclassman Kuno_, she would say, _please take me from this awful place_. He would assure her. _But of course, my love_. _We shall away, to land where no one shall stand between our love_. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off her feet.

Perhaps Kuno was getting a little carried away. They were still in the midst of battle after all. When he tried to carry her, Akane's porcelain arm shot up and struck him square on the forehead, hard. An accident, he thought, as his vision faded to black….

When Kuno came to, Ranma and Shampoo were gone. He caught a flash of gold ribbon, like the last gleam of sunlight, as Akane stormed out the door.

Kuno leapt to his feet. "Akane, my beloved, wait for me."

"Tatewaki," Nabiki said.

He had forgotten about her. Nabiki was sitting at their table. Kuno could see the back of her black jacket and her profile, looking toward city lights of the skyline. Such a contrast of dark and light. Nabiki took a wine glass filled with water and brought it to her lips.

"Tatewaki, if you run off and leave me with the bill," she said, taking a sip, "I will be very, very angry."

Kuno considered it. For that moment, the thought of walking out on her filled him with intense joy—until Nabiki turned in her chair and her eyes fell upon him.

Kuno never realized Nabiki had a battle aura. It took him by surprise; it flooded him before he knew it. It paralyzed him. The power radiating from Nabiki was just as strong as Akane's, but different. Nabiki's energy was cold and came only from her eyes. _If you cross me_, _I will destroy you_. _Not quickly. My vengeance will be slow, in little increments, but your pain will be complete_. Kuno broke into a cold sweat. His limbs wouldn't move of their own accord. He found himself sitting down, against his will, in the chair across from her.

Nabiki smiled. Her battle aura disappeared.

Kuno's heart pounded in his chest. What was that? He felt a brush of butterflies in his stomach. Was that fear? Ha. He, the great Tatewaki Kuno, scared of such things. Attraction? Less likely.

Then what?

The food came, and Nabiki's expression changed. She was happy. He liked her better when she was happy, there was something almost soft about her, something nice…. A trick, he reminded himself. A trick a serpent would play, showing a false face to its prey, for Nabiki was dangerous and malicious, had he not seen it but a minute ago.

"Aren't you hungry, Kuno-baby?" Nabiki said.

Kuno looked down at the steak and lobster on his plate. "Did you order this?"

She nodded. "You should try the Kobe beef. It's absolutely delicious."

"I'm sure it is," he said. "This a high quality establishment."

"I'm glad you like it. It's one of my favorite restaurants."

"And how many men do you beguile into taking you here?"

"Beguile?" Nabiki pressed her chin to her hand and leaned forward. "Am I beguiling you, Kuno-baby?"

He didn't like the way she said the question. He didn't like the way she looked, with her hair falling across her face and a mischievous glint in her eyes. She looked sexy, and she knew it. She knew she was playing with his emotions; she was laughing at him. It made him angry.

"I would not date you of my own volition, Nabiki Tendo," Kuno said. "You are not my ideal of what a maiden ought to be. A maiden should be pure, as your sister is pure: pure of heart, pure of courage, full of honesty and light. Or else like my pigtailed goddess: healthy, lively, warm, and robust. But your heart is vile and filled with rot. You are cold and scheming, Nabiki. I care not for such a one as you."

Nabiki drew herself back. "How flattering," she said. "Who taught you how to sweet talk girls, Kuno-baby?"

There was a sour note in her voice. She folded her arms and looked away from him. Kuno couldn't have hurt her feelings. Surely a maiden such as Nabiki had no such tender feelings to wound.

They finished their dinner in silence.


	5. 4 Good Night

Umbrella of Lies

Chapter 4: Good Night

……….

……….

Nabiki Tendo stared out the window with an uncharacteristically sad expression on her face. Kuno couldn't fathom why. A waiter pushed a cart of delicate cakes to the table. Nabiki shook her head, and the waiter wheeled the cart away.

"This is the first time, Nabiki Tendo, I have ever seen you pass an opportunity to spend someone else's money," Kuno said. "Pray tell, what's wrong?"

She sighed. "Kuno-baby…."

A waiter put the bill near Kuno's arm.

He forgot Nabiki then, as his gaze fell upon the paper. It was a bill to make a man's blood run cold, a bill that could lay waste to towns. A bill that might conquer a lesser man than Kuno—and Nabiki had run it up in one night. Kuno dug for his wallet. Truly, Nabiki had no scruples when it came to money.

He paid the bill at the front of the restaurant, taking solace that the date was now halfway over. Soon, he would be rid of her. He looked for Nabiki, and found that she was waiting for the elevator and that she was still despondent. Perhaps she felt guilty for imposing such a fine on him. But then again, no—this was Nabiki, after all.

"Very well, vile mercenary, where to next?" Kuno said. "I have memorized your schedule for the evening, and I believe after dinner we were to depart for the movies."

"No," Nabiki said.

"Am I mistaken? Was it shopping then?"

"I'm not in the mood."

"Nabiki Tendo, are you unwell?"

She shook her head. "Do you know why I asked you on a date, Kuno-baby?"

"Of course I do," Kuno said. "You wished to indulge your every taste and every whim, to revel in the arms of luxury at my expense."

"I asked you because I liked you," Nabiki said. "And I wanted you to like me back."

There was a light ding. The door of the elevator opened, and Nabiki stepped in. Her movement was subdued, and when she faced him, her gaze did not quite meet his, but fell to the floor, a faint blush at her cheeks. Kuno was rooted to the ground. Nabiki Tendo was in love with him?

The elevator dinged again, and Kuno sprang forth, lest the moving doors cut him off. Once inside, he crossed his arms. Nabiki Tendo was in love with him? Were it any other maiden, Kuno would not have doubted it. But this was Nabiki. Surely, surely, it must be a trick.

"You say you love me, and yet there is no sense to your words," Kuno said. "The restaurant you chose, the food you ordered—all were of the most expensive kind. It is clear what you wanted."

"I like nice things," she said. "It was nothing you couldn't afford." Nabiki put a finger to one of the elevator's mirrored walls. "It was such a beautiful restaurant. I thought we would have a perfect night together. The foolish dream of a young girl's heart." She closed her eyes. "But it's no use."

"Was the date unsatisfactory?" Kuno said. "Was the location not to your liking or perhaps the food not prepared to your taste?"

"You don't understand at all," Nabiki said. "You think I'm cold, but I'm a girl—I have feelings. How was I supposed to feel when all evening long my date was in the arms of another woman? Or man."

Kuno flushed. "If you're referring to that villain, Saotome—"

"And you couldn't say one kind thing to me," she said. "You called me vile. You insulted me." Tears sprung to her eyes. "You didn't have to be so mean—a frozen look from you is enough to pierce my heart."

Now, Kuno was completely confused. "You're saying…_I _was unsatisfactory?"

"I'm saying, it was a mistake to try and make you to love me," Nabiki said.

The elevator door opened and Nabiki walked out.

"Goodbye, Kuno-baby," she said.

"Nabiki, wait."

She turned around.

"I understand," Kuno said, "how bitter your disappointment must be, that you could not win the love of such a fine specimen as myself…."

He paused. He realized he was waiting for her to laugh, for her to make some cynical comment, for her to unleash a new plot of blackmail upon him. But she did not. Nabiki's gaze was as soft and innocent as a doe's.

It unsettled him.

Kuno shook himself. "Be that as it may," he resumed, "there is still an unresolved matter between us. That is to say, the photographs."

Tears quenched Nabiki's eyes.

"You've broken my heart," she said. "Good night!"

Her tears caught the light and glimmered like crystal. Her hair flew from her face with a swish. She put a hand to her face and fled the room. Like the heroine of a television drama; the perfect image of a sensitive young woman scorned by the man she loved.

But this was Nabiki Tendo. That was not who she was.

……….

Nabiki had to bite her cheek to keep from laughing. What a great performance. One of her best. Once Kuno thought she was in love with him, she'd have him eating out of the palm of her hand.

She hailed a taxi. "Nerima, please," she told the driver and gave him the address.

The front door of the hotel burst open, and Kuno came running after her. Exactly as planned. He was striking, in his black suit, under the parking lot lights. If you didn't know him, you might think he looked like one of those action heroes, tall, dark, and handsome. He had a look of intensity on his face. You could be fooled into thinking he was strong, serious young man, if you didn't know him.

Nabiki got inside the taxi. Slowly. She let him catch her.

"Nabiki Tendo, we must talk," Kuno said.

"If you want to talk to me, you can talk inside the cab," she said. "I'm going home."

He hesitated. He stepped in and took a seat near her. He looked as happy as a hostage with a gun to his head. Not exactly as she'd planned.

"What did you want to talk about?" she said.

For a minute, he didn't seem to hear her. The taxi started moving, and Kuno stared out the window, at the cars and the dark billboards passing by. Lost in his own little world, as always. But when he did look at Nabiki at last, his eyes seemed surprisingly clear.

"I know what games you play with men's heart," Kuno said. "I've seen you do it often enough. I don't pretend to know why you play such a game with me, but I've no wish to be fooled. Can you not sell me the photographs, that we might end this charade?"

Where in the world did that come from?

Nabiki had faced suspicion before—not a lot, boys were too gullible—but this was Kuno. Kuno, of all people! It didn't take a lot to convince him a girl was in love with him.

Nabiki pulled on her wounded maiden act. "It hurts me when you say—"

He frowned and she stopped.

Okay, so she was acting out of character and he knew it. She shrugged. She supposed even Kuno could be perceptive from time to time. Who'd have thought.

Nabiki pulled a clump of photos from her purse. "Well, if you really want to buy them," she said. "1000 yen for the set."

"Only 1000 yen?"

"I'm a woman in love," Nabiki said. "So I'll offer you a discount."

Kuno looked at her suspiciously. He handed her the money and studied the photographs, as though trying to detect a flaw in them.

"You have not stashed away extra copies with which to blackmail me?" he said. "You have not deceived me, Nabiki Tendo? These are all of them?"

"Oh yes," she said. "Everything but the negatives."

The taxi stopped, and Nabiki stepped out.

"He'll pay the tab," she told the driver.

Kuno crashed out of the taxi, trying to withdraw his sword and hold onto the photos all at once. A big melodramatic, stick-waving production.

"I must have the negatives, too."

"That wasn't part of our deal."

"I would not leave the negatives in your cunning hands, Nabiki Tendo," Kuno said. "Who knows for what evil purposes you may use them."

"Why Kuno-baby, don't you trust me?" she said.

"Have you ever given me reason to?"

Nabiki laughed. "All right, I'll sell you the negatives. After our second date. What say, tomorrow morning, around 10:00."

"Another date!" Kuno said.

"And this time, I want to have fun," Nabiki said. "If you're going to start fights and be grabbing the nearest girl you see, I'll call the whole thing off. And then it will be no deal, Kuno-baby. I won't bring my sister," she added as an afterthought.

"Most wanton of women," Kuno said, thrashing his sword. "What have I done to you that you must lay torment upon torment on me? Why do you torture me so?"

"I told you. I like you."

He froze, his limbs stuck at awkward angles. His eyes budged, his mouth hung open. He was gaping at her like a goldfish. Nabiki smiled. He was so funny.

"Good night, Kuno-baby," she said.

……….

Nabiki headed into the house. Or what was left of it. Kasumi hadn't been kidding when she said Shampoo had been tearing the place apart. Half the walls were now propped up with spare boards. Nabiki shook her head. She was easy going, but she got tired of having to come home and see their property in ruins. They had little enough to begin with.

"You're back," Kasumi said.

"Mm-hm," Nabiki said.

Akane was in the living room, drinking tea and watching a game show on T.V. She was wearing her pajamas. It looked the night was over for her.

"Where's Ranma?" Nabiki said.

"Who knows?" Akane huffed. "It's not like I care where that jerk goes."

So he was still on his date with Shampoo. Or perhaps in the emergency room. At any rate, not here. Nabiki hunted under the table for some souvenir cakes Ryoga had brought. She unwrapped one and accepted a cup of tea from Kasumi.

"So, how did your date tonight go?" Kasumi said.

"As well as could be expected," Nabiki said. "We're going out again."

"You're what?" Akane said.

"Yep. Tomorrow morning."

"Well, isn't that nice," Kasumi said. "He seems like a very interesting young man."

"Oh, yes. Interesting all right." Nabiki rolled her eyes. "Never a dull moment with Kuno-baby around."

"But why did you say yes?" Akane said.

Nabiki decided not to correct Akane, that she had asked him—or rather told him—to go out with her. For the second time, too. She took a sip of tea.

"Well," Nabiki said, "it wasn't like we had much of a first date. Half of it was just you and Ranma fighting."

Akane blushed. "But then, that means you really wanted to go out with him? You really like him? _Kuno_?"

Good grief, wasn't this perfect. Kuno, who was supposed to think she was in love with him, hadn't fallen for her act at all, while her own sister, who should have known better, thought she was in love with the goofball.

"Of course I like him," Nabiki said. "He's my favorite customer." She popped the rest of the cake in her mouth and pushed aside her cup of tea. "I'm going to take a bath."

That night, before she went to bed, Nabiki found herself looking through her old yearbook from junior high. Kuno had been in her class, so his picture was there, too—in fact, it was the only photo she had of him. His face was still boyish. He wasn't quite so tall. She'd had a crush on him back then, before he met Akane—and Ranma—and went insane.

Nabiki shut the yearbook and put it away. No use dwelling on the past. She had to be alert tomorrow. Kuno had called her on her acting. She hadn't expected that. She wasn't going to be able to coast through it like she thought.

Nabiki turned off the lights. She found, to her surprise, she was a little excited about her date tomorrow. It was going to be quite a challenge.

……….

Note: Generally, 100 yen equals 1 dollar, so 1000 yen is about 10 bucks.


	6. 5 Ranma's Evil Plot

Umbrella of Lies

Chapter 5: Ranma's Evil Plot

……….

……….

"No way," Ranma said. "I did one date. That was enough."

"I told you two," Nabiki said. "Cheer up. Ukyo doesn't have any spells."

Ranma fumed. Nabiki said it like going on a date was easy. And, sure, maybe for her it was—all she had to do was show up and she'd get showered with presents. But whenever Ranma went on a date, it became a battle for survival. Like on his last date. Shampoo had put some curse on him that made him clumsy—clumsier than Akane, even. He had spent half the date falling over, and the other half trying to weasel a cure out of Shampoo.

"I'm not doing this anymore," Ranma said. "I quit."

"As I recall," Nabiki said. "I have the article and you don't. Really, it would be a shame to give up now, when you're already halfway through."

Ranma gritted his teeth. "This isn't right," he said. "You can't sell me off to the highest bidder. I didn't even do anything."

"Well, you eat our food, sleep in our house, and cause massive amounts of damage. Our household budget has gone through the roof."

"You don't pay the bills."

"Doesn't matter. It hurts us all. I haven't gotten allowance since you've been here. I have to find other ways of supporting myself."

Ranma tried to argue, but Nabiki took out a comb and began brushing her hair. She was acting like he wasn't even in her room. Ranma got the impression he was a sideshow only, and she more concerned about her upcoming date with Kuno. That was adding insult to injury—playing second fiddle to Kuno.

"By the way," Nabiki said. "Last time, you ran off on Shampoo. When you do things like that, it ruins my reputation. Don't do it again. Ukyo's only paying half up front. She'll pay the other half upon the date's completion. If I don't get that other half, Ranma, you'll have to earn it back… in some other way."

"What next? You'll make me date Happosai?"

"If he's willing to pay."

"You can't push me around like this Nabiki!"

She chuckled quietly. Ranma was boiling with rage. She thought he would just do whatever she said. The sad thing was, she was right—at least until he got his hands on that disk. Ranma stomped off.

He nearly ran into Akane in the hall. Instinctively, Ranma flinched. The bruises she gave him the night before still stung. But Akane didn't seem angry at him right now. She looked troubled. She pulled Ranma further into the hall, away from Nabiki's open door.

"Ranma, I'm really worried about Nabiki," Akane said. "I think she may actually be falling for Kuno."

"Believe me, she's not," he said.

"But how can you be sure? This is their second date, and she doesn't want me along this time." Akane lowered her voice. "If he likes her back…well you know how aggressive he can be. And she doesn't know how to defend herself."

"Oh, for crying out loud, Kuno doesn't like Nabiki. And if he did, don't you think she'd be smart enough to—"

And then it came to Ranma. An idea. A brilliant idea. A way to get back at Nabiki. He'd turn her own game against her. He'd make her whole tower of lies collapse on top of her. In the end, she'd be begging to call it all off.

Ranma broke into maniacal laughter. He would have his revenge!

Akane gave him a puzzled look.

……….

Tatewaki Kuno carried a yellow bouquet to the Tendo house. Although this time Nabiki Tendo did not expressly request flowers, Kuno did not wish to offend her. She was proving herself a dangerous adversary indeed. Nabiki clouded his mind; she reached long fingers into his very dreams.

He had dreamt last night of the umbrella of love, but the umbrella of love had become a dark and sinister object that cast a shadow upon him. A shadow from which Kuno could not easily escape. In the light just beyond, lovely Akane Tendo and his pigtailed goddess were skipping around the umbrella. They wore for clothes wreaths of flowers and left a trail of petals in their wake.

"Please, Upperclassman Kuno," they said. "Come join us."

"I shall, my loves," he cried.

But as he leapt forward, dark chains pulled around his body and wrenched him back. He was trapped; the shadow of the umbrella held him tight in its grasp. Struggle as he might, Kuno could not reach Akane or the pigtailed girl. And then he noticed Nabiki.

Nabiki held the umbrella in one hand and smiled at him with doe-eyed innocence. A frightening mask that hid the evil underneath. Suddenly, Kuno's wallet tore loose, and his money swirled in a tornado around him, round and round, as Akane and the pigtailed girl frolicked through 1000 yen bills.

Kuno turned on Nabiki. "You're the cause of this! Begone, Nabiki Tendo! Depart from me forever!"

Nabiki shrugged. "Kuno-baby, all you had to do was ask."

And like a phantom at the first cry of dawn, she vanished. Kuno put his hand out to touch her, but there was only air.

Kuno awoke to rays of sunlight trickling over his portraits of Akane and the pigtailed girl. In that hazy time when dreams and reality merge together, Kuno knew Nabiki was gone. He tore his room apart trying to find her. At last he unearthed an old photograph of her, hidden deep within his yearbook from junior high. Kuno breathed a sigh of relief.

But why, he wondered just a moment later, why did he desire a picture of Nabiki, who was not his true love, who he hardly cared for at all? And why, now, did his palms feel wet and slippery when he held the bouquet meant for her, why did his stomach flutter when he thought what might transpire on their date? Why was he nervous? He had not been nervous, even when he had dated the pigtailed girl. How strange it was. How strange to think of a girl and to wonder whether or not she truly liked him.

Such were his thoughts as he made his way to the Tendo household. But then, in the sunlight, a shadow fell. Ranma Saotome, his most cursed foe, blocked his path.

"Hiya, Kuno," Ranma said.

Kuno withdrew his sword. "Ranma Saotome, I have no wish to fight you today, but if you continue to flagrantly stand in my way, I shall be forced to unleash—"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Ranma said. "Look, I don't want to fight you either. I want to talk to you about Nabiki."

"About Nabiki?"

"I just wanted to know why you're dating her. Do you like her or—"

"I am not in love with her!" Kuno spurted out. He felt his cheeks heating. "She's been forcing me to date her. Do you think that I—that _I_—!"

"So she's blackmailing you, too, huh?" Ranma said. "No, you don't have to tell me. I know all about it. But we can get revenge if we work together."

"Me? Work with you, my mortal enemy? The sea shall turn to ice before I should consider it."

"Fine," Ranma said. "But how long do you think it will be before Nabiki starts calling you her boyfriend? What are you going to do then?"

Ranma had touched a nerve. "Very well," Kuno said. "What is your plan?"

"First, you have to tell her that you love her," Ranma said

Kuno laughed. "Oh is that all? I must profess my love to Nabiki Tendo, who is doubtlessly even now thinking of new ways to spend my money." Kuno struck at Ranma, a blow from his sword which cracked a brick wall nearby. "Ranma Saotome, you are plotting my destruction! Prepare to be vanquished!"

……….

Near the window, Nabiki had the perfect view of the fight. She watched Kuno charge into the front yard, Ranma flipping backwards to avoid the blows. One well-placed kick from Ranma probably could have ended the fight, but for some reason, he seemed to be trying to talk to Kuno.

"Wait, hold on, you don't understand—"

"I shall not listen to you lies!"

"Would you think for a minute!" Ranma said. "If you tell her you like her, she'll freak out and confess her evil plan!"

So, that's what he was up to. Nabiki twisted a strand of hair around her finger. He was so simple that Ranma. Did he really think a declaration of love from Kuno would be enough to stop her from making money? Please. Declarations of love were her bread and butter.

Nabiki walked into the living room. She could still hear yelling from outside.

"I shall never listen to you, Sorcerer! You will perish at my hands!"

"All right. I didn't want to have to do this, but you gave me no choice."

Splash!

Shout. Crash.

Nabiki picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hello, Ukyo," she said. "Yes, I know I told you this evening, but I've got some great news. For only a small extra fee, you can have Ranma for the whole day. You can pick him up right now, if you want."

Nabiki hung up and walked into the front yard. The scene was a familiar one. Kuno was clutching a now-female Ranma around her waste. Ranma, most decidedly ticked off, was smacking Kuno over the head with a bouquet of yellow flowers.

"Stop being such a moron! When Nabiki comes, you have to—"

"Morning, Ranma," Nabiki said. "Good morning, Kuno-baby."

They immediately turned and looked at her.

Nabiki sighed. "Well, I'd hope we'd have a nice date today, but it looks like you just can't be serious. I guess I'll see you at school, Kuno-baby."

"Nabiki, this isn't—" Kuno began.

Ranma bopped him with her fist and shoved the bouquet—what was left of it—in his hands. "Give her the flowers, you idiot."

Kuno held out a cluster of long stems and leaves. No, that was being unfair. Two flowers still had petals left.

"I have brought you flowers, Nabiki Tendo," he said.

"I can see that. Thanks, Kuno-baby."

"Well," Ranma said, stamping her foot.

"Oh right," Kuno said. He cleared his throat. "I love you," he told Nabiki. She had never heard his voice more monotone.

"You don't really expect me to believe that, do you?" Nabiki said. She took the flowers out of his hands. "I'm going to put these in water."

She went into the kitchen. She could hear Ranma yell at and cajole Kuno from outside. Nabiki filled up a vase with water, and, on second thought, put a kettle on the stove for Ranma as well.

Kuno stormed into the kitchen, with a great display of pomp and circumstance.

"Nabiki Tendo, I love you," he said. "I've loved you from the first moment I set eyes on you. Our souls were meant to be together until the end of time." He went down on one knee. "Please tell me what I may do to win your love."

Well, that was more convincing—for Kuno. Nabiki made a note in her head that he was a pretty good actor, when he wanted to be. She put the two live flowers in the vase and dumped the empty stems in the trash.

"You know, I've dreamed of hearing you say you loved me," she said. "But how can I believe you? Just a minute ago you were in the arms of the pigtailed girl."

Kuno withered. "I-I—It was not my intent—"

"Yes, I know. You love her and not me. And that's why it's foolish for me to keep standing in your way. I should stop pretending when it's clear you can't love me."

Kuno stood up.

"It may be that I can't love you," he said. "I don't know. But I would date you today, Nabiki, if you would let me."

A chill went down Nabiki's spine, and her stomach twisted. It wasn't just his words. It was his expression. The exaggerated gaze of a would-be samurai was gone. Tatewaki Kuno looked sincere.

No. No, this was just Ranma's plan to beat her at her own game. And Kuno was… well, he was just a much better actor than she had given him credit for. But that was all it was—acting.

She had to get a grip.

"I'll give you one more chance," Nabiki said. "I'm going to the café near my house to get some breakfast. If you really want to date me, come over—without the pigtailed girl or Akane. Think it over, Kuno-baby. If you can't keep your hands off other women, don't bother to come."

She gave him a quick smile and left.

If Kuno and Ranma thought they could out manipulate her, they were wrong. She was in charge of this scheme. No phony confession from Kuno was going to change that.

So why was her heart still pounding?

……….

Kuno watched Nabiki walk away. She gave her hair a little toss, as she was wont to do, and the sunlight rippled across it. She had smiled at him. A normal smile, a little crooked. It made Kuno uneasy.

What did an ordinary smile from Nabiki mean?

There was a slight hiss of hot water. Ranma had appeared in the kitchen, standing near the stove, with a kettle raised over his head.

"So, how did it go?" he said. "Did she buy it?"

Kuno shook his head. "I don't think I should continue with this plan," he said. "Nabiki Tendo may be a cold, cruel sort of maiden, but I have no desire to play with her heart. It is unworthy of me."

"Unworthy of—listen!" Ranma said. "This is Nabiki! She'll stoop to anything. If you aren't willing to play her at her own game, we'll never be able to defeat her."

Kuno blinked. "Where is the pigtailed girl?"

"Never mind her," Ranma said. "Okay, here's the new plan. If she didn't buy that you're in love with her, the next thing to do is ask Nabiki to be your girlfriend. That will stop her in her tracks for sure."

"My girlfr—" Kuno shook himself out of his daze. "I don't want her to be my girlfriend. This is trick! You come to me as friend, Saotome, offering advice, but I see your true mind. You would have Akane Tendo and my pigtailed goddess to yourself. Villain! Where have you hidden them this time?"

"Oh, for crying out loud!" Ranma said.

Kuno drew his sword and charged. Strike, strike, strike. Ranma bounced like a puppet on string, dancing back and forth, but Kuno held his enemy within his vision. They entered the living abode. The doorbell rang. Ranma turned to look, and Kuno brought his blade down upon the villain's head. Or rather, the table. As the Ranma dodged, the force of Kuno's wooden sword cracked the table in half, sending woodchips flying forth. Such was his magnificent strength.

From the corner of his eye, Kuno saw Akane come floating down the stairs. Beautiful Akane Tendo. Today, she wore no ribbon, but let hair let free, and the dress she wore bounced fetchingly around her—

Ranma's punch came from nowhere and struck Kuno across his stomach. It did not hurt—it was the punch of a weakling—it was rather the surprise of the blow that sent Kuno to his knees. As he fell, Ranma towered over him.

"Kuno, you got to listen to me," Ranma said. "If you ask Nabiki to be your girlfriend, she'll confess! I'm telling you, she'll confess!"

"So you say," Kuno said, struggling to get up. "But what if she agrees?"

He would have run at Ranma again, but then, a sound! Like the roar of cannons, like the winds in a storm, like trumpets blasting from heaven: the loud and wondrous voice of Akane Tendo.

"RANMA!"

Akane stood near the door. A girl with long hair stood in the doorway, but Kuno only had eyes for Akane. Truly, she was a sight, the crimson rose of anger forming on her cheeks.

"First Shampoo," Akane said. "Now Ukyo!"

"But this—" Ranma said. "Wait a sec, Ukyo wasn't supposed to show up until 7:00."

"So you admit it!"

Akane was awhirl in battle energy. She was so lovely that Kuno's instinct was to run to her. And how could it be otherwise? When in love, what is not natural for lovers to embrace, as natural as for birds to sing, for flowers to blossom? And it was love, pure and sweet, that overwhelmed Kuno's heart. He opened his arms wide.

_I'll be at the café_, Nabiki said. _If you can't keep your hands off other women, don't bother to come._

Nabiki.

Akane was so close, and yet Kuno floundered. In that moment of hesitation, Ranma plowed into him, and Kuno was unscrupulously trampled by the fiend. And then Akane's dainty foot landed on him, and she fled too.

It flashed before him then. His dream from last night. The moment when Nabiki had vanished. The umbrella shriveled up and Akane and the pigtailed girl took his arms and squeezed close to him. Yet he could not happy for Nabiki was gone.

When Kuno opened his eyes, the house was empty. He realized at once that he had left Nabiki waiting in the café. Kuno stood up, and, brushing himself off, departed the house.

……….

Nabiki finished her breakfast and was slowly sipping what remained of her coffee. Kuno hadn't come yet. Nabiki drummed her fingernails on the table. What was taking him so long?

She still had the negatives. He should come for those, if for no other reason. Even Kuno wouldn't trade scandal and humiliation just to hug Ranma and Akane for two seconds.

Nabiki rested her head against her hand. Still, it was Kuno. Maybe the choice was too hard for him. Maybe she shouldn't have given him an ultimatum. It wasn't as if she was jealous or anything—that was Akane's department. But was it too much to ask for to have the guy she was dating to pay attention to _her_ during the date?

The bells on the café door tinkled. Nabiki looked up. In the doorway, he was a dark silhouette, strutting a pose with his sword rested across his shoulder. Nabiki let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

"Nabiki Tendo," Kuno said in a calm voice. "I have driven the pigtailed goddess and Akane away."

"Have you really, Kuno-baby?"

"They are gone, never to return."

"Well, then," Nabiki said. "Let's enjoy our date."

And, surprisingly, they did.

……….

Note: Well, one chapter left and it may take a while. School's starting Monday.


	7. 6 Between Love and Hate

Umbrella of Lies

Chapter 6: Between Love and Hate

……

……

Peering through the leaves, Ranma could see Nabiki and Kuno cross the street into the park. As soon as their backs were turned, he jumped out of the bush, hit the asphalt, rolled, and leapt into another bush. It took less than a second and he did without making a sound.

Ranma had been stalking them for most of their date, first with Ukyo and now that he had dropped her off, by himself. His legs ached and his arms were scratched. It was past seven. How much longer was this date going to last?

He hopped into another bush and caught the end of Kuno's comment. Nabiki laughed. Ranma frowned. If he didn't know better, he'd have sworn Nabiki was enjoying herself. How did she stand it? He could barely face Kuno for fifteen minutes as a girl before wanting to hurl. Or wanting to hurl Kuno into the nearest brick wall.

They turned down a lane of cherry trees, by now leafy green, and Ranma cursed as he tripped on a tree root. Kuno had better hurry up and ask Nabiki to be his girlfriend already. Ranma wanted revenge! He was getting sick of waiting.

……

And now they stood side by side without touching, looking across a small pond, as the setting sun cast an orange glow on the rippling water. In his head, Tatewaki Kuno had planned this moment a thousand times.

He would begin by reaching for the pigtailed girl's hands. "Pigtailed girl," he would say, "We have dated blissfully many times, and now I feel we are ready for more." Or, if it were Akane, he would gaze soulfully into her eyes. "Akane Tendo. You know you hold the key to my heart, and it is time the world knew it as well." He could picture their reactions: the cute giggle of the pigtailed girl or the tender blush of Akane.

Never had Kuno thought he would be doing this with Nabiki.

Nabiki. She had forced him to give up his two true loves, had forced him to take her to restaurants and amusement parks, had forced him to thoroughly enjoy his date with her. Nabiki, who tilted her head and made sarcastic expressions whenever she thought he was being stupid. Nabiki, whose eyes sparkled when she laughed.

Nabiki, who now leaned against the wooden railing and watched the fish splash in the water. Her fingers twirled slowly around a strand of her hair. Kuno stepped toward her. Was it her hair she was twirling or him: winding him like a spool of thread, drawing him closer to her?

"Nabiki Tendo," he said.

She looked up. "You know, I was just thinking we could end our date by going out for ice cream," she said. "There's a vendor somewhere in the park."

He stepped back.

And that was why that painful emotion that came over him whenever he looked at her and thought how beautiful she was—that was why it was not love. It was not remotely close to love. How could he, Tatewaki Kuno, love this mercenary in the guise of a maiden, this deception of light and sound, this trickster of greed; Nabiki's stone heart beat only for money and she saw him as means of purchase.

"Uh, Kuno-baby?" Nabiki said. "Ice cream?"

"Yes," he said. "Let us get ice cream then. But first there is something I must say. A question I must ask you."

"What is it?"

Kuno's chest tightened. "Nabiki Tendo, will you be my girlfriend?"

Nabiki smiled. "Do you really want that? Or are you just asking because Ranma told you to?"

"How did you know?"

"It doesn't take a genius to figure it out." Nabiki said, flicking her hair from her eyes. "How do you feel about me?"

"I…I am not sure," Kuno said. "You are not without your charms. When I am in your company, when I look at you, there are times I think…." He swallowed. "And yet you pull my emotions in different directions. In your presence, I no longer know up from down, right from wrong, love from hate. You confuse me, Nabiki."

"Well," she said. "I guess that's a start."

……

She acted cool, but secretly Nabiki's heart sped in her chest. The thrill of the chase. Kuno stared at her with dark, puzzled eyes.

"I don't know my feelings for you," he said. "I can honestly say I don't want you to be my girlfriend, but…" He hesitated. "Perhaps… I wouldn't object to another date."

"Really," Nabiki said. "Perhaps… I wouldn't either."

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew she was pushing the game too far, that she should stop before she got herself in trouble. But she didn't want to stop. She tossed her hair, and his eyes followed the movement. Nabiki smiled. She was still in control. And she was having fun.

"Come on," she said. "We can discuss it over the ice cream."

They walked through the park. The hydrangea flowers were blooming in shades of violet and blue. A couple boys ran by carrying a turtle. Nabiki felt relaxed. She saw Kuno glance in the direction of her hand, and then immediately stare straight ahead, pretending he hadn't.

"Want to hold my hand?" she said. "Standard price is 5000 yen."

"Is there nothing you won't sell?" he said. "Would you trade your heart for a lump of gold?"

"Gold? I take cash."

Kuno scowled. She did so love to tease him.

They found a faded concession stand, with a sign advertising chocolate and vanilla soft serve. The man at the window had hollow cheeks, and he glared when he saw them. He pulled down the shutter above the window. Bang!

It would have slammed shut on them, if Kuno hadn't jammed his wooden sword into an open space. The ice cream vendor pulled the shutter back open.

"I'm closing," he said.

"But you're not closed yet," Nabiki said. "Surely, you have time for two more customers."

"Well, make it quick then."

"We'll have two cups of ice cream." Kuno tossed down a 10,000 yen bill.

"I don't have change for that," the vendor said. "Don't you have anything smaller?"

Kuno frowned. "I have already spent my lesser bills."

"What about your girlfriend?"

"What kind of a gentleman would make his girlfriend pay for his ice cream?" Kuno said. "And she is not my girlfriend!" he added, blushing.

Nabiki smiled. "Then, since I'm not your girlfriend, I guess it doesn't matter if I pay."

She flicked the 1,000 yen bill Kuno gave her last night on the counter. The vendor picked it up sourly. From the far off bushes, Nabiki heard a loud crash. Like someone had fallen down and was having a seizure. Kuno gaped at her, his mouth hanging open so wide his chin was practically to the floor.

Wait a minute. What the hell was she doing?

Nabiki darted back for her money, but it was too late. Bang! The window shut. On the counter sat two cups of ice cream and the four gleaming 100 yen coins. The transaction was finalized, and she had spent her own money.

She had spent her own money! Suddenly, Nabiki felt dizzy. Her knees wobbled, she couldn't keep her balance. She swooned. Kuno caught her by the arms and held her steady.

"Nabiki, are you all right?" he cried.

In a daze, Nabiki shook her head. No, she wasn't all right. She had spent her own money. On Kuno. Why on earth had she done that? That wasn't like her at all. She would have to find a way to get her money back. At least double. Triple. Kuno would pay for this on their next date. He would—

Kuno's arms tightened around her, pulling her closer. Nabiki had to grab his arm to keep from falling over. She found herself breathing onto his neck; had he pulled her a little closer she would have been pressed up against his chest.

"I had never thought to see you do such a thing," Kuno said, eyes shining feverishly. "Your sacrifice was not in vain. For now at last, I do understand: the true depth of your feelings for me."

Oh shit. _Now_ she was in trouble.

Nabiki leaned backward, trying to break out of his embrace, but he wouldn't let her go. His grip on her was gentle, but strong. She forgot how strong he was, she was so used to seeing him get trounced. Nabiki couldn't pull back, and she wasn't Akane, so she couldn't beat her way out either. Panic was rising, her heart was slamming itself against her chest like a sumo wrestler, but she had to stay calm. She willed herself to stay calm.

"You're making too big a deal out of this," Nabiki said. "Really, Kuno-baby, it's just ice cream."

"No," he said. "It's more than that."

……

"For you, Nabiki, to spend your own money—it can only be love," Kuno said. "You told me before, yet I did not believe you. Forgive me. Time and time again, you spoke your heart, and I rejected it."

"Kuno…."

"But I will not reject you anymore, Nabiki Tendo."

There was a tremor in her eyes, a spark of something vulnerable. Mayhaps, she was frightened. But then, so was he. He had never held her like this. He had never felt her hand hold tight to his arm, her fingers pressed through the material of his shirt. It set his heart pounding. She opened her mouth slightly, as if to speak, but no words came out. His gaze fell to her lips.

"Nabiki Tendo," Kuno said quietly, "I will kiss you now."

And when she didn't object, he pulled her closer. Her grip on his arm loosened and slid away. Then he leaned forward.

"All right, you win! Enough is enough!"

Saotome. He sprang from the bushes like a cat out of hell, foot jutting out. An ambush! Kuno let go of Nabiki and tore his sword from his belt.

"Coward! I shall teach you—"

WHAM!

The next thing he knew, Kuno was lying in the dirt, staring up at the sky. The back of his head was pounding. His face felt numb and a little flatter than usual.

"—really do have ice in your veins, Nabiki," Ranma was saying. "He was going to kiss you! And even then, you wouldn't just admit—"

"I'm not finished yet!" Kuno said, rising from the ground.

"—that you faked the Umbrella of Love."

Pause.

"Faked? You lie, Saotome!" Kuno said. "It was the Umbrella of Love that first awakened Nabiki's feelings for me. If it were faked, then that would mean everything she said was a…."

His voice died off.

Nabiki's arms were crossed, and she cast a dark look in Ranma's direction. Kuno's stomach twisted. Doubt, like a chill mist, was creeping over him.

"It isn't true, is it?" he said.

She sighed. "I didn't want you to find out this way."

Everything changed.

"Then… Then, it was all just a scheme to make money off me," Kuno said.

"I didn't just want the money."

"What did you want?" he said, and the wrath was rising in him. "To mock me, to see me humiliated."

"No! I was trying to get you to like me," she said.

"Nabiki Tendo," Kuno said, "I _despise_ you!"

She blinked back tears.

It would have been a pitiful sight to see, a maiden with water beaded at the edges of her eyes and one hand clutched over her heart. But such gestures no longer had the power to move him. Nabiki was beautiful, beautiful and treacherous, like a winding road in a scenic mountain that plunged suddenly off a cliff. Tears were but a guise, painted on at her convenience, and he did not trust them.

"Unscrupulous merchant," Kuno said. "You have always been such, Nabiki, and you will never change. Our date is finished! Now sell me the photographs that we may bury this farce once and for all."

Nabiki wiped her tears with her back of her hand. "Kuno-baby, you've hurt me deeply," she said. "But after all, a deal's a deal."

Slam! Five strips of film were dashed across the counter of the concession stand. "The negatives of you and Ranma under the umbrella of love," Nabiki said. "Set of five…fifty thousand yen."

"Fifty thousand!" Ranma said.

Slam! Five ten thousand yen bills lay across from the film. "Sold," Kuno said.

It was a small price to pay to be rid of her. Nabiki twirled the cash in her fingers like a ribbon, before stashing it in her purse. The sight of her leering grin sickened him; her conceit was insufferable. Nabiki picked up her melted ice cream and jauntily stuck a spoon between her lips.

"Always a pleasure doing business with you, Kuno-baby."

……

"Ha! It's mine, it's mine at last!" Ranma, disk between his fingers, danced like an idiot all the way up to the carp pond. He set the disk carefully on a rock, smiled evilly, and smashed it to bits. "I'm free at last!"

At least someone was enjoying himself.

Nabiki sat cross legged at the table, counting 1000 yen bills and noting the profits in her book of accounts. The final calculation came to 59,400 yen. Plus two fancy dinners, breakfast, lunch, a trip to the amusement park, and transportation costs. It was actually a pretty good haul for the weekend. Nabiki sighed and slammed the book shut.

"Hey, Nabiki," Ranma said. "You all right?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you've been acting all quiet since we got back from the park. What's the deal? You're not upset that Kuno broke up with you?"

"Broke up? It's not like we were going out," Nabiki said. "It was business, that's all."

"But you paid for his ice cream," Ranma said. "I thought you must have cracked for sure. Since when do you pay for anything?"

Nabiki prickled. "Sometimes," she said, "you have to spend money to make money. I was earning his trust so that I could squeeze another date out of him. Do you actually think I liked that big moron?"

"You didn't seem to mind that he tried to kiss you," Ranma grumbled.

"It's called acting," she said. She snapped a rubber band around her wad of bills and flounced upstairs.

In her room, Nabiki pulled a small safe out from under her bed and chucked the money inside. She was going to be rich someday. She decided that long ago. Her sisters could marry whatever dope they liked and spend the rest of their lives struggling to make ends meet, but she had bigger plans in mind. Nabiki was going to live a good life and she didn't care who she had to manipulate to get there.

_Is there nothing you won't sell? Would you trade your heart for a lump of gold?_

Nabiki kicked the safe back under her bed with the heel of her foot. It hurt. Why did she keep thinking about him, about his dumb face, about his stupid lovesick eyes? The way he stared at her for what seemed like an hour before deciding he wanted to kiss her. The way he studied her like she was some kind of a painting… like she was some kind of wonderful piece of art… She should have said something. If she told him it was a hoax then, he might have let her go.

Except… she didn't want him to let her go. She wanted him to kiss her. Just for a moment. She didn't care if she had pushed the game too far, she wanted to know if kissing Kuno would be as horrible as everyone seemed to think it would be. Or if it would be soft… Maybe a little clumsy… Nice…

Just for a moment. Then it was gone.

THE END

……

……

Author's Note: Sorry that they didn't get together at the end. I stole the idea from the "Umbrella of Love" episode in the comics and I was trying to stay faithful to that world. If they had gotten together, I would have spun off into an AU. Mostly what I wanted to show from this story was that they had potential for a relationship…and who knows, someday they might still get together. After the end of the series.


End file.
